Salt Water Kisses
by BumblelikeBee
Summary: Bec's worried about the future, but maybe there's something she can do to change it?


The absolute last thing that Bec Sanderson was thinking was that in just over a month all of this would be over. She wasn't thinking it, because she knew it wasn't true. She'd ignored everyone's warnings – they just served as a reminder, In fact, she'd even gone as far as to ban any one from talking about the subject all together. They weren't to say one word.

One word was all it took to unravel everything she loved.

"I almost want it to be over," Bec whispered. She was reclined in Edge's arms. On sunny afternoons they'd often lie together on the beach and talk about anything and everything.

He trailed on finger down the line of Bec's upper arm. "What do you mean?"

It took her a few moments of drawing circles on the back of his palm, which was draped across her shoulder, before she could answer. "Then I won't have to worry."

"Bec," Edge breathed her name, it sent a wave of shivers down her spine. "When it comes to us, you know there's nothing to worry about." He kissed the hollow below her ear and she smiled.

"What about everyone else?"

"What about them?"

"You know, what if we don't stay in touch?"

"Are you kidding! Aren't you always the one talking about a Plan B? We all have one, Bec. It'll work out great."

"What's our plan B?" She looked up into his eyes. They didn't talk about it much, and she wasn't sure they both wanted the same thing when the winner's were picked. Bec, of course, wanted Edge to stay with her, and if one of them didn't win then she wanted to see him as much as possible. Edge's expression softened and it took all of Bec's strength not to close the gap between them.

"Geez, what do you think I've been saving up for all year?" He laughed and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. "When I win the comp, I'm going to take you with me…if you don't win yourself that is," he added.

"Hey!" Bec slapped her boyfriend playfully on the shoulder, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"We'll be able to surf the best breaks. And we'll be together. You'll be right here." Edge slipped his arms around Bec's waist and held her tightly to him.

"Perri said she wouldn't want to do that…"

"I think she'd change her mind if Matt was the one who was going to win. I'm sure she'd go with him, just like I know that we'll stick together no matter what."

"But what if I don't come with you, what if I can't?" She thought tightened the knot already clenching at her stomach.

"Then I'll visit, you'll visit. You shouldn't worry so much, it'll work out you'll see."

_So you keep saying, _Bec thought. She knew she would go with Edge if she didn't win, like he had said before it would be the best year of their lives. She was also worried about not being able to see the other's any more. Everyone seemed so certain that after the final that was the last thing would see of each other. She wanted to make other arrangements, something permanent. Which meant they could all go, all be together. Spent a whole other year together, in the same situation. Why did it have to change if it was already perfect?

"Maybe we could convince Solar Blue to sponsor all of us in the World Circuit?"

"I thought you said we had to be practical?" Edge released Bec and leant back in the sand. "Do you think they'd do it?"

"Maybe. If we all proved to be amazing in the final how could they drop us?" She was suddenly alert. What if every one surfed to the same skill level – they all had it in them. Then they could all stay together, train together, stay as a team.  
"I guess you're right, but it would be a lot to pull off. You know I'm better than Heath in the surf."

"You like to think you are." She teased. Bec didn't want to put it off any longer. If she talked to everyone else then they could put their case forward to Solar Blue, even Deb and Simmo seemed to think that it would be a tough competition to judge. "I'm going to get the others together, I think we need a vote."

"Wait, Bec!" She'd already started to get up, but he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back towards him. "What's five more minutes out here?"

Bec couldn't resist the look he was giving her. It told her that he didn't want her to leave. Not now, not ever.

"Okay," she relented, giving an over-exaggerated sigh. "But then I'm going in."

When she was back in place, the perfect fit in Edge's arm he kissed the top of her head. Her hair was still wet from when they had surfed together that morning, holding hands in the surf as they waited for the best waves. He could taste the salt on his lips and wondered if Bec's kisses tasted like the ocean too.

It didn't take him long to find out.


End file.
